Two-piece swaged fasteners, commonly referred to as lockbolts, are used to secure a plurality of workpieces together. Typically, swage-type fasteners include a pin member having lock grooves and a swage collar adapted to be swaged into the lock grooves of the pin member by a fastener installation tool. Once installed, a swage-type fastener should provide a high tensile strength and a high clamp load on a plurality of workpieces secured together thereby.